


Veils

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen has a surprise for Arthur-Prompt:314. Song Prompt (The Tower by plutonia94)





	Veils

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Veils  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen has a surprise for Arthur  
**Warnings:** suggestive  
**Word Count:** 348  
**Prompt:** 314\. Song Prompt (The Tower by plutonia94)  
**Author's Notes:**

**Veils**

Arthur sat at the kitchen table with a a pile of files and his third cup of coffee. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a worried breath. He just couldnt seem to make sense of anything. He was too tired to think.

Suddenly a silk scarf dropped down on the table in front of him. Arthur picked it up. “Guinevere, I have work to do.”

“You're taking a break because I say so. No objections!” Guinevere was using that tone that meant she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Arthur turned around and smiled. “I am at your mercy.”

Guinevere was dressed in a bikini with multiple colored scarves tucked into it. “Better. Come with me.” She crooked her finger at him and started to sway down the hallway to their bedroom.

Arthur followed her like an obedient puppy. He stopped in the doorway to their bedroom and looked around at the candles. “You've been busy.”

Guinevere smiled provocatively. “Yes. I have. Sit!” She pointed to a chair in the middle of the room.

Arthur did as he was told. He always enjoyed it when Guinevere took charge.

Guinevere tapped the screen of her phone and exotic music filled the room. She danced around Arthur just out of his reach. Slowly she pulled the silk scarves away one at a time.

Arthur was entranced as he watch her dancing. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

When Guinevere reached the very last scarf she looped it around Arthur's neck. “I think I deserve something for the show.”

Arthur swallowed and nodded. “Definitely.”

Guinevere pulled away and Arthur watched as the bikini hit the floor.

“Damn!” Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and stood up. “God Guinevere. “You're just…”

Guinevere's hands went to his zipper. “Am I?”

A second later Arthur's pants hit the floor. A few seconds after that they landed naked on the bed.

Arthur kissed her neck. “I love you so much.”

“Show me.” Guinevere pulled him closer.

Arthur showed her….then showed her a second time for good measure.


End file.
